


Courage (Newsietober Day 24)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [15]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Hannah is a lesbian, Medda's not straight either, Pre-Relationship, We're back to normal; folks, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Hannah has always known she was gay, and she has her eyes set on a particular theatre owner.





	Courage (Newsietober Day 24)

Hannah had always known that she liked women, not men. She kept it under wraps, as being out could get her fired, but she wasn’t ashamed of her sexuality. She actually quite liked being gay, despite everything she heard telling her it was “wrong” or “unholy.” Hannah particularly liked spending time at the Bowery, which she did weekly. The theatre was always full of beautiful women, both onstage and off, but there was one in particular that caught her eye: Miss Medda Larkin, owner and star of the Bowery. There was just something about Medda’s body, the way the lights shone on her dark brown skin, the way her costume hugged her curves, the way she grinned at the audience, and the way her dark eyes always seemed to find Hannah’s blue ones, as if Medda was grinning at  _ her _ . One night, after the performance, Hannah made her way backstage to try to talk to Medda, but a Bowery beauty blocked her way. 

“Sorry, miss,” She said. “We ain’t allowed to let anyone back there ‘less one of the beauties invites ‘em.” Hannah scribbled a note onto a scrap of paper she had in her pocket and handed it to the girl. 

“Can you deliver this to Miss Medda then, please?” she asked. 

“Sure I can, miss,” The girl replied, taking the paper. She disappeared backstage, and reappeared moments later with a note. 

_ Come here at twelve o’clock noon for tea with me. ~XX Medda  _


End file.
